User blog:Artek206/My own species.
Well I've been thinking about this for awhile and I've decided to create an entire new species. However, unlike the Coradax there will be more depth to this species. The Elmians Their the species I've made, they are much like Toa but also possess the ability to become their elements. They also have a wide arsenal of other elements that they wield however these elments are not considered elements but powers instead. Their elemental table consists of 4 elements:Heat(Fire), Sea(Water), Soil(Earth), and Sky(Air). As you can see they also renamed the elements of fire, water, air, and earth. There are 4 types of Elmians. Chomans They are the Elmians of soil. They can control all elements associated with soil like Iron, Plantlife, earth, stone, and shadow. Each class of Elmians has a personality stereotype, the Chomans tend to be wise, patient, and humble. They can be silver, grey, brown, tan, orange, lime, black, or gold. They live in advanced underground cities and have the patience to build remarkable works. Nerrans They are the Elmians of Sea. They have the powers of light and shadow aswell as water, ice, and plantlife. They tend to be silent and secretive and don't seem to be very interested in building anything, no building or a society. They just swim in the sea. They can be blue, green, or brown. Aeronas The Elmians of sky. They can control the powers of light, shadow, air, , and lightning. They are known to be energetic and adventures aswell as impatient. They live floating cities, these cities are located in the sky and have advanced technology. Color wise they can be blue, white, grey, silver, black, yellow, or orange. Fotians Elmians of heat, they control fire, plasma, light, lightning, and steam. They are short tempered and impatient and live in huts made of cooled magma. Color wise they could be any shade of red, orange, yellow, and blue. Society The Elmians have expectations for which job each class should have. It is common for Choman to be politicians and anything else in that feild. Fotians are most likely to become warriors, Aeronas function well as scouts, and Nerran are skilled in hunting. Ofcourse these are just a few examples of occupations listed, they have many more jobs availiable to workers. There is no social ranking amongst the Elmians, to them all are equal. In terms of weapons they don't tend to use fire arms, they prefer melee based weapons and look down upon the use of guns. They hold a strong sense of honor much like the Glatorian. They often practice imperialism seeing as they have developed a taste for combat, because of this they involve their daily lives with combat and confide in their military rather than their government. They are lead by Kings of whom are elected at the choice of their council. The council consist mainly of Chomans though there are members from different types as a means of showing equality. The Elmians are highly judgmental of other species and have been known to insult another race's gods or culture, this trait has often led them to war. They live on a large continent known as "Niar" named after the great being responsible for their creation. The island is mainly tropical on the surface with a few volcanic spots. The Nerrans have built villages near the shores of the island, the Fotians reside within the heated areas while the Chomans live either underground or in the forests of Niar. The Aeronas don't even live on the island; the live in it's skys. Over the years they have advanced in technology and have built floating cities that hover over the island. The Aeronas' cities is also home to the Elmian Air Force. What do you guys think? Spot Light *Mrcrackerpants is currently in production of his own story, Knights of the Malatic, I suggest giving it a quick read, it's quite nostalgic to the old days of Bionicle. *RandoMaster 07 also has a story, it's called Felony, I highly suggest reading it, after reading the prologue I was hooked! *Black Water by DeltaStriker, it's a very nice story indeed.;) Category:Blog posts